A. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices for lifting and temporarily holding heavy and/or cumbersome objects to a desired level above a scaffold or ladder without straining the arms and backs of workers using these elevated work stations.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Current practice provides no assistance to scaffolders who are required to lift objects such as plasterboard panels weighing close to one hundred pounds each at arms' length above their heads and to hold the panels at that level for attachment. Many other building and maintenance operations requiring lifting heavy materials and supplies now make it necessary to expend great strength and energy while on elevated work stations. It is therefore the primary object of this invention to provide a device for raising materials and supplies at will to a desired level above the heads of workers operating the device on an elevated work station. It is also an object of this invention to provide a lifting device which is strong and durable, inexpensive to produce, simple, foolproof and significantly energy-saving to operate.